


Brujería

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Furihata Kouki tiene un secreto que ocultar. Pero qué podría hacer contra el "ojo del emperador"
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 6





	Brujería

**Author's Note:**

> Día 16 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Desde su nacimiento lo habían entrenado en las prácticas y rituales familiares sin dar importancia a su sexo o su aparente torpeza innata, ni siquiera ser el segundo hijo varón evitó que lo convirtieran en el heredero. Y todo por haber nacido en la tan especial noche de walpurgis.

Furihata Kouki era especial para toda bruja y él no sabía por qué. Solo era torpe en la mayoría de los encantamientos y tenía pavor a los rituales mágicos de media noche.

Su supuesto poder como heredero era ocultado con sumo recelo por la familia pues la existencia de las brujas es y seguirá siendo un secreto. Lamentaba en ocasiones el que la familia tuviera que lidiar con un heredero cobarde y torpe, pero no había vuelta que dar. Eso sí, no podía negar que era habilidoso en ciertas prácticas como las de visualizar el aura de las personas y predecir ciertos hechos del futuro. Sus talismanes de protección eran de los más poderosos y podía distinguir a leguas a seres malignos o que eran ajenos al mundo humano.

Y es por eso que casi entró en estado de shock al ver por primera vez al tan afamado capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan.

Kuroko le había advertido la noche anterior de la peculiaridad de Akashi. Pero verlo en persona fue indescriptible: Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un extraño aura. Uno de doble color, en otras palabras, Akashi poseía dos almas. Uno intenso y feroz y otro sometido bajo ese abrumador poder. Y ver en persona su ojo dorado fue lo que lo dejó petrificado. No sólo tenía dos almas sino que también estaba marcado con el ojo del emperador. El ojo representaba lo más temido por Kouki: ser descubierto.

Debía mantener un perfil bajo y no demostrar particularidad alguna. El ojo del emperador podría detectar su magia y Akashi Seijuurou era un hombre poderoso ya por sí mismo, tener a su merced el poder de una bruja lo haría súper poderoso y Furihata Kouki no pondría en riesgo la seguridad y el bienestar de su familia.

Si tan solo no lo hubieran metido ese día en el juego no se encontraría ahora en esta situación. Reflejado en los serios ojos rojos de Akashi Seijuurou el día del cumpleaños de Kuroko.

No sabía cómo había caído en el radar del capitán. Solo había anotado una cesta y lo había marcado con un cuerpo tembloroso por algunos minutos. No había dado señal alguna de poder, solo había usado sus habilidades naturales que podían compararse a los de un humano cualquiera pero allí estaba, con Akashi saludándolo y llamándolo por su nombre como si fuera alguien que rememorar.

Afortunadamente algo había cambiado en Akashi el día del juego y ahora lo miraba con un atisbo de amabilidad y no había señales del aura feroz ni del ojo del emperador. Eso no significaba que podía bajar la guardia, debía estar más atento porque no sabía qué esperar de este Akashi.


End file.
